Always Yours
by Sarah Giansanti
Summary: Angelus is back he wants his greatest obsession back. But will she come back?  Angel season 4 and Buffy season 5
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Los Angeles was quieter than usual which usually meant something bad was going to happen. Funny part about that was something bad has already happened. The AI Team sat in the hotel lobby chairs staring aimlessly at the floor. "I can't believe it." Fred spoke in almost a whisper, her eyes where wide in disbelief. "We lost it…we, lost Angel's soul."

"We already know that, we don't need to be reminded ever ten minutes." Cordelia snorted bitterly at Fred rubbing her eyes. The basement door creaked as Wesley stepped on to the platform. Cordelia stood.

"Anything?" Wesley shook his head reluctantly.

"He won't talk."

"I'm gonna have a go."

"What's the difference?" Wesley asked Cordelia looked back.

"He'll talk for me." she opened the door and down the stairs.

Cordelia stopped at the red line that indicated 'safe distance'. "Cordelia Chase, 'bout time you paid me a visit." Angelus came from the shadows and into the dim light. "Let me guess, you think because your not Wesley I'll talk to you? Well, think again sweetheart."

"I'll make a deal with you." Angelus moved to the bars sticking his arms through the bars.

"I'm listening." His smirk was dark. "If you talk, I'll give you something you cannot pass up."

"And that would be?" Angelus tilted his head to the side.

"Me." Angelus began to laugh in hysteria.

"You, why would I want you? Sorry kid, that's an offer I will pass up." Cordelia stood in place staring at Angelus in a stone face that could make any human quiver.

"Than Angelus, what do you want?" Angelus smiled and moved back into the shadows.

"For right now… Wesley." Cordelia turned away and went back up the stairs.

"Anything?" Cordelia shook her head.

"No, he wants you." Cordelia told Wesley before entering Angel's office.

Coming down the stairs Angelus sat on a bench inside his cage. "You called for me Angelus?"

"Yeah," Angelus stood and moved. "All Cordelia's horse shit about me wanting her I just wanted to know about you and Fred. I mean Wes, she looks so tasty." Angelus watched Wesley clench his fists and gritted her teeth.

"Love's a crazy thing my friend."

"Angelus you have to talk!"

"I don't have to do shit!" Angelus growled grasping the metal bars.

"Please Angelus, what do you want?" Angelus smirked and turned away. Wesley looked away unable to handle his frustrations with Angelus and moved back up the stairs.

Wesley paced up and down the lobby floor pattern thinking to himself. "Something isn't right."

"How you figure?" Gunn looked over at Loren than Fred.

"Angelus, he's nothing as in the stories that Cordelia told us…" Loren moved closer to the group.

"So what do you think he's playing at?"

"I don't think he's playing anything." Wesley skimmed his watcher journal. "It almost seems as if he's holding back."

"On what?" Wesley looked up at Fred.

"I don't know." Cordelia and Connor entered the lobby sitting near Gunn and Fred.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked getting comfortable.

"Nothing sweetie pie, seems Angelus is playing something." Loren explained.

"Playing what, what's going on?" Connor leaned in closer.

"Angelus is not acting like well… Angelus, he seems calm, not at all in his personality. Cordelia explain what he was like before again please." Wesley moved to a couch.

"Creep, killer, stalker." Wesley thought for a long moment and picked up one of his books.

"It seems Angelus has always had a target or fixation. He's had two in his entire existence, Drusilla and the Slayer… Buffy. Of course why didn't I think of that before?"

"What does this have to do with slay gal?" Wesley could hear the hint of jealously in her voice.

"He wants Buffy, he always wants her. She is his greatest obsession."

"Well that's just sweet." Loren clasped his hands together.

"Who's Buffy?" Connor asked. Wesley looked up at him from his books.

"The slayer. Fred can you get on the phone and contact Willow for Buffy Summers tell her we need her." she nodded going into the office.

Wesley stood "Now to tell Angelus."

"I'm coming with you." Connor followed Wesley down into the basement.

"I assume you come to beg." Angelus moved into the dim light.

"No, but we have away of getting you to talk." Angelus tilted his head amused. "And how is that?"

"I think you might know her…small, blonde, sometimes referred to as slayer." Angelus picked his head up surprised.

"She's coming?" There something in his voice that sounded like Angel. Wesley nodded.

"Fred's making the call as we speak." Wesley retreated back up the stairs. Connor was left in the basement with Angelus. Connor watched his father smile slightly.

"Who is she?" Connor came towards the vampire.

"My girl," Angelus thought to himself shutting out his son leaving into the darkness of the cage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Where is she? Willow said she'd be here by now." Fred looked down at her watch. Like clock work the entrance door opened. The clacking sound of heels vibrated around the lobby. The gang turned seeing a young woman standing at the bottom of the steps. She wore a long black leather jacket, dark jeans with a maroon top. Her long blonde hair curled around her shoulders, her green eyes where stone. Without wasting any time the girl stopped moved towards Wesley. Her arms where on her hips, she shook the feeling of the heavy stare on her and kept her focus on Wesley.

"Where is he?"

"The basement." He pointed into the direction. The blonde went to the door and opening the door and closing it behind her. Going down the stairs she found a camera with a red light she flipped the button off not wanting any viewers. She moved around the cement floors taking her jacket off and draping it around the chair. She felt a set of eyes on her.

"Hello Angel," She said with her back turned.

"You came." She turned to him he was up against the cage door. She moved to him crossing the red boundary safety line.

"Of course I came." Her hand went through the bars grazing his cheek. He leaned into her touch. She moved away swiftly finding silver keys on the wall. Angelus stayed quiet watching Buffy unlock the cage door. She opened it facing Angelus. A moment passed Angelus wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in for a long passionate kiss.

"What do you think is going on?" Fred said openly.

"I don't know, there's no yelling so that's a good sign." Gunn leaned back on his chair.

"Don't be so sure about that, Angelus is probably killing her as we speak." Connor scoffed in his seat.

"Whatever." Cordelia continued to read her Vogue magazine.

"I have to get back soon." Buffy mumbled drawing circles on Angelus' hand leaning her head back against his chest under his chin. His arms around her stomach tightened thinking of her departure.

"You never have to leave my love." She purred softly Angelus almost missed it. "I have to." She tilted her head up looking at him. She kissed his cool neck.

"I have to save the world and stuff." His darkened eyes melted right through her making Buffy relax deeper into his arms.

"Why what's happening in Sunnyhell that you have to leave me?"

"Blonde Demon." Angelus looked at her curiously.

"She's after the key; it's her ticket to homesville. She's a lot like Cordelia actually."

"Hell beast," Buffy slapped his chest playfully.

"So just give her the key and gift basket."

"Dawns the key a-and she'll kill her. Angel I-I can't lose her… everything with mom…there all I have left … God I'm just so tired…" Angelus held her tighter as she sobbed into his silk shirt.

"Buffy, shh…listen to me my love," Buffy slowly calmed still grasping his shirt into a fist. "Nothing is going to happen to Dawn because I won't let anything happen; I will kill that bitch before she lays a hand on you or Dawn. Do you hear me Buff? And Dawn is not the only thing you have, you have me." she nodded Angelus kissed her hair.

"I'll keep you safe my love."

"I wish it could be that easy…but I have to go and save the world…again."

"Let me come with you." He kissed her hair.

"I – I can't do that, your friends would hunt me down," Buffy took a long breath. "There is away," Angelus looked down at her hopeful.

"Tell Wesley whatever he's wants, get out of this cage kill the Beast and come to me." She looked up at him. Angelus looked down at her. His fingers strand through her hair.

"Done." She leaned into a kiss. She stood adjusting the hem of her shirt.

"Beautiful." Buffy looked down at Angelus staring eyes. Buffy reached for her leather jacket fixing the collar. She turned startled Angelus stood directly behind her. Angelus pushed the hair from her jacket watching it bounce into place and then pulled her into his chest.

"I promise I'll be with you my love." She kissed him. Buffy pulled away from his embrace watching her reach for the keys on the floor. Closing the cage doors. Angelus poked his arms between the bars watching Buffy intently locking the cage. She placed the keys on the hook and took Angelus' hands into her tiny hands. He brought the small hands to his lips. Buffy's left hand traced his cheekbone finishing on his lips.

"I'll be waiting." She moved away from him leaving up the stairs.

"Buffy is everything alright?" Wesley asked frantically.

"Yeah, Wes everything's fine, I think he's ready to cooperate now." She went towards the door. "Who are you?" Buffy over her shoulder at Connor.

"Buffy." With that Buffy walked out of the hotel traveling back to Sunnydale.

"Wesley? Oh Wesley?" Angelus sang. Moments later Wesley came down the stairs.

"Angelus,"

"Hey Wes we need to talk."

"So that's it? That's all you know?" Wesley asked. Angelus thought to himself.

"No you're missing the most important piece of the puzzle Wes."

"And that would be?"

"The dagger." Wesley's brows rose.

"That's it?"

"No that's not it," Angelus scoffed. "The dagger is on The Beast and you have to get it away from him. But I just so happens I know some one who is strong and fast enough to help you with your problem."

"And who would that be Angelus?"

"Me." Angelus smiled coyly. "I'll kill him for you and make this fuck'd up world spin for another day. So what'd you say?" Angelus watched the wheels in Wesley's head turn.

"Let me talk with the others."

"Go right ahead." With that Wesley moved back up the stairs to the lobby to discuss the idea of Angelus lose around LA.

"Are you crazy?" Gunn argued with Wesley. "Angelus is the only one who can do it."

"No Wesley we let this killer loose." Cordelia tried to reason. "We'll follow him and when the deed is done we'll bring him back."

"How?" Connor stepped closer. "Tranquilizer gun Gunn you still have that?"

"Yea." Connor studied Wesley. "Let's do it."

"Connor."

"We're doing it Cordy. Get him." Wesley went back down the stairs with Gunn with chains in their hands.

"Angelus."

"Letting me out after all." Angelus came into view from the shadows. Wesley unlocked the cage and cuffing Angelus' wrists. "Well Wes I didn't know you played that way." Angelus smirked coyly. "Come on." Gunn pushed Angelus up the stairs. "Connor!" Angelus smiled. "My boy, how've you been?"

"Shut up demon. Your out to do one thing and one thing only and that's to kill the Beast understand?" Angelus cocked his chin up. "The boy is giving me orders mighty ballsy of you." He laughed. "Now let's get down to business, take me to the Beast." Connor led the way out the door.

"Angelus you came." The Beast said facing the vampire.

"Of course I came old buddy. I wanted to see how are things and," Angelus crunched his hand around the Beasts neck. "To settle some debt." The Beast through Angelus into the wall. "That all you got?" Angelus Irish accent seeped between his words. He growled and jumped into the Beast quickly grabbing his dagger and plunging it through its chest. "Never much of a fighter where you?" Angelus stood before the Beast watching it die.

"My deed is done." Angelus tossed the dagger to Wesley. And hissing when he touched his large cut on his forehead.

"Angelus where are you going?" Wesley asked. There was no answer.

"Gunn the tranquilizer!" Gunn aimed and shot the gun directly at Angelus. The vampire turned catching the dart.

"Nice shot." he broke the dart into two. Gunn charged Angelus and was soon knocked into the wall. Angelus swiftly met Wesley back fisted him into the wall falling next to Gunn. Connor also charged his father. Angelus turned catching Connor by the neck. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, none of that. Me and you are going on a road trip." He pulled Connor along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Where are we?" Connor asked reluctantly sitting in the passenger seat. "Sunnydale." Connor looked at his father curiously. 'Why?"

"Because I promised her I would come."

"You mean that blonde?"

"Yes the blonde and her name is Buffy Summers."

"Does she know what you are?" Connor asked very curious of the beautiful blonde from before. "She's the vampire slayer and yes she's well aware of what I am."

"Why doesn't she just kill you if she's the slayer?"

"She already did that once boy. This is a story I really don't want to get into I just want to go home." Connor studied his soulless father. Hotlz always told stories of the evil Angelus has done but never about the slayer. It almost seems as if Angelus loves her.

The black Plymouth slowed pulling up against the curb. "Come on." Angelus order moving out of the car and standing at the front door. Connor looked up at his father waiting to see what he was planning. Angelus knocked gently on the wooden door. After a few moments the door opened. The beautiful blonde greeted them. Her surprised face softly turned into a tearful smile. Angelus smiled pulling her into his arms hugging her tightly kissing her hair. He defiantly never had seen his father like this with anyone even when he was souled.

"Come in please." Buffy took Angelus' hand into her own entering the house.

"It's different." Angelus looked around at his surroundings.

"Not really just something's here and there." She noticed Connor. "Connor I – I didn't know you where coming." Connor stared at her still in his own awe. "Well I'm happy you're here." She smiled sweetly.

"Are you hungry?" Buffy moved into the kitchen opening the fridge. "I have left over's, you like pasta right? Its nothing special I made it quickly before patrol." Connor shrugged.

"Okay thanks." Buffy smiled getting a bowl from the cabinet.

After putting the cold pasta in the microwave Buffy went back into the fridge and took out a pint of pig's blood. "You stalked up already love?" Angelus smiled down at Buffy.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming." Without taking his eyes off Buffy he reaching into the cabinet for a mug he bit into the package and poured the blood into the mug. A beep sounded and Buffy turned away. "Here you go Connor. You want something to drink we have juice, milk, water….blood"

"I'll have some juice." Buffy nodded getting a cup for him. "Top shelf in the fridge."

"Okay thanks."

"You want me to heat this up for you?" Buffy whispered. Angelus kissed her hair as his silent response.

When Connor and Angelus finished there meals they moved back into the living room. "Connor you'll sleep here, I'll get you blankets and pillows." She turned away to a closet. Angelus looked to Connor who had a thoughtful look in his eyes. "What?" Connor was out of his daze. "What?"

"Why are you looking at Buffy that way?" he shrugged.

"I don't know she seems so…familiar, like all of this was suppose to I don't know…happen." Angelus studied his son a while longer before Buffy came back with his things. "Here, if you need anything…"

"I will thanks again." Connor took the blanket and pillow.

"And where am I sleeping tonight." Angelus circled Buffy predator-like which made Buffy smile girlishly.

"Goodnight Connor." Buffy turned and went up the stairs.

"Night." Connor mumbled. Angelus hit his arm and quickly followed behind.

Buffy came out of the bathroom brushing her blonde hair looking out the window. Angelus shirtless under the covers watched the slayer in fascination. "You always look this pretty when you go to sleep." Angelus smiled.

"Hey, no re-quoting, what a cheap way to get into my pants." Angelus smiled taking her arm and pulling her on the bed into his arms kissing her lovingly. Snuggling comfortably in his arms Angelus caressed her hair. Buffy looked up at him. "You really came." He kissed her forehead.

"I promised you didn't I?"

"Yeah, I'm just…and the Beast?"

"Dead." He rested his head back on the pillow. "Pity he never repaid his debt to me…I would have killed him anyway I never liked the dick."

"I missed you." Leaning over him for a kiss. "You've been away for a few hours."

"It was longer than a few hours."

"Okay a day."

"A very long day." Angelus studied her. "What happened?"

"Mom's in the hospital getting cat scan, Dawn is completely wigged and I don't know how to stop this blonde demon."

"That is a long day." Buffy looked at him un-amused. "When is your mother coming home?"

"I don't know."

"Okay is Dawn here?"

"No she's at Janice's for the night taking her mind off things."

"Well that's a bit unfair don't cha think?" she looked up at him. "What's unfair?"

"Her mind is off things and you're still weighing them on your shoulders I don't know about you but I find that a little selfish."

"I'm the slayer…"

"Yeah, I know just for tonight or any other night I'm in your presents put that annoying weight down on the nightstand and be with me." she nodded. Angelus turned on his side getting the perfect view of her.

"What'd you thinking so loud about?" Angelus began to kiss along her neck.

"Connor."

"What about the boy?"

"I don't know something's very…familiar about him." Angelus gazed up at her. "Hmm he said the same thing."

"He did? I don't know but when two came here and I was in the kitchen with you and Connor it felt so…natural like it was how it's supposed to be."

"You can certainly be his mother." He chuckled. In realization he looked to Buffy with the look of surprise. The phone rang abruptly.

"Great." She muttered reaching over Angelus lean body to pick up the phone. Angelus' hands smoothed along her body holding her against him kissing her shoulder. "Stop that. Hello?" she batted him away but that didn't stop Angelus. Her smile faded quickly.

"Riley, hi." Buffy ignored Angelus' growl. "Umm alright in bed…Dawn's out….no you can not come over tonight Ri–…because I'm sleeping…listen Riley I had a very long and stressful day and I would like to be by myself tonight…okay bye." Buffy hung up the phone.

"Liar." Angelus smiled still kissing along her shoulder continuing up her neck.

"Would you rather him come over and spend the night in this bed with me?" Angelus growled pulling her under his body possessively. "Hey I was kidding see joke, I was joking."

"You know how I feel about that guy. He annoys the hell out of me all tall and dumb."

"Great name calling." She rolled her eyes. "He walks as if he gods gift or something…fool."

"Angel," he looked down at her. "Kiss me."

"Mmm, finally something I want to do." Angelus didn't need to told twice he happily kissed Buffy passionately. There kiss soon heated their tongues fighting for dominance and their hands exploring one another. Buffy pushed his shoulders turning onto his back still in contact with his lips. Everything was perfect for the moment nothing will happen to them…for now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morning came Buffy opened her eyes focusing on the beeping alarm clock. She reached over to shut it off without controlling her strength the clock shattered into pieces. "Oops." She muttered. She noticed a weight across her mid section she looked down at an arm lazily around her. She smiled softly turning to face Angelus. Still sound asleep Buffy glided her fingers through his hair and down his cheek and kissed him gently. Angelus' arm went tighter keeping her close against him.

"Mmm that's a hell of away to wake up." He mumbled.

"Why I did it." She kissed his closed eyes.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine…we've been asleep for a long time."

"A whole three hours." He smiled Buffy laughed rolling on top of him.

"Well you couldn't keep your hands or anything to yourself." She kissed him lightly.

"You liked it." He laughed while she nodded. "Come on…" Buffy began to make her way out of bed.

"Mmm no where the hell are you going?"

"Shower, you're welcome to come." Without second thought Angelus jumped out of bed moving to Buffy picking her up in his arms and went into the bathroom.

Buffy and Angelus made there way into the kitchen Connor was already there pouring the milk in his cereal. "Good morning Connor." He smiled. "Morning."

"Find everything thing alright?"

"Yeah, thanks." Buffy and Connor stared at each other for along moment.

"Talk to Giles." Angelus said interrupting there staring contest.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to know, I want to know if you're the mother of my son."

"That's ridiculous because Darla…"

"No, I idiotically took back a day." Buffy faced him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I was human for a day than I took it back."

"Why? It was finally what we wanted and you take it back?" Buffy was very angry. "They said you would die and I can't have that."

"Why didn't I remember…?"

"Because I wanted you to forget like it never happened. But before you do something that you _will _regret. When we had hours and hours of great sex I think maybe we conceived Connor. But since you couldn't remember the fuck'd up powers put Connor in Darla." Buffy was silent for a long while processing everything. She and Connor both rubbed their temples sighing. Angelus watching amused. Buffy and Connor looked up at him.

"What the hells so funny?" Buffy asked.

"Connor say hello to your mother." Connor looked at Buffy and smiled slightly. Buffy felt his heavy stare and looked down at him. Her arm wrapped around his shoulders drawing him into a hug. Connor protectively put his arms around her waist holding her tightly. She threaded her fingers through his brown hair and kissed his forehead. _Perfect._ Angelus watched them proud.

"We need to get to the Magic Box."

"Why?"

"I still have that blonde bitch to take care of." She released herself from Connors embrace.

"Are you seeing your mother today?"

"No the doctors said that she'll be very out of it and it wouldn't be a good time to see her."

"The suns out or sort of." Connor stood at the sink looking outside. Angelus stood next to him.

"It's cloudy I'll be fine." Angelus touched his shoulder.

"Is Captain Cardboard going to be there?" Angelus turned to Buffy.

"Who's that?" Connor asked Angelus.

"Your mother's boy-toy." Connor visibly stiffened. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Yes, probably."

"Good now I can kill him for touching what's mine."

"There will be no killing of any kind of Riley." With that Buffy moved out of the kitchen. Connor and Angelus looked at each other and followed into the foyer where Buffy was putting on her brown leather jacket. She handed Angelus his black leather duster. "You not have a jacket Connor?"

"No mom." Buffy stopped at stared at Connor in surprise.

"Sorry it's gonna take some getting used to." Connor smiled walking out of the door.

"You know I have never seen Connor smile so much or at all." Angelus whispered into her ear.

"He has your smile." He kissed her hair then taking her hand out the door.

"Buffy you're here!" Willow looked up from her books Tara seated closely next to her.

"Hey." Buffy moved down the steps Angelus and Connor followed behind.

"And…Angel? What are you doing here?" Giles came in from the back holding a box.

"Angel? Well this is a surprise, what brings you here is everything in LA alright?" Angelus smiled slightly and nodded.

"And…who is this?" Giles asked setting the box down. But before Buffy was able to introduce Connor to the gang Xander and Riley entered from the back.

"Oh hey Buff." Xander said not noticing Angelus or Connor. "Angel." Riley stared at him. Angelus stayed quiet trying be as Angel-like as possible but Riley made it very hard when he kissed Buffy. Connor didn't like Riley at all and turned angry when he touched his mother.

"Are you feeling better?"

"What? Oh Yeah, I just needed a good night sleep." Riley turned away. Angelus stepped forward behind Buffy his hand glided down her backside. Buffy batted his hand away trying to hide her smile.

"So Angel what brings you here and who is that?" Xander asked pointing at Connor.

"Oh you know I missed my girl." Angelus smiled at Riley's jealous scowl.

"Well isn't that…" Giles trailed off.

"Your Angel," Anya studied Angelus from head to toe. "You're very big and scary."

"Why don't you show me and Connor around Buff?" Angelus ignored Anya completely turning his attention back to Buffy.

"Hi I'm Riley," Riley had a big smile on his face and stuck out his hand. "Buffy's boyfriend." Connor looked at Riley than his hand than back at Riley raising his brows slightly. Riley stood uncomfortably dropping his hand.

"So how do you know Buffy?" he tried again to make conversation with Connor.

"Why don't I show you training room?" Buffy interrupted taking Angelus and Connor away from the gang. Buffy closed the door turning to face Angelus and Connor.

"They need to know love."

"I know it's just…not the time yet."

"Buff."

"What should I tell them 'hey guys Angel is evil again and we're together and oh Yeah, I have a son named Connor and he's seventeen years old.' Yeah, that would go over real well." Buffy sat down on the couch. Angelus chuckled sitting next to Buffy placing his hand on her thigh.

"What's so wrong with that?" Buffy looked at Angelus he sat there with a goofy grin Buffy relaxed laughing along with him.

"This is cool." Buffy moved her attention to Connor who was playing with the crossbow.

"I'll teach it to you later love." Connor smiled trying to load the weapon.

"Just tell them the Connor part a piece at a time." Buffy turned her head to Angelus.

"One piece at a time?" Angelus nodded. Buffy took a deep breath standing moving to the door. Connor put the crossbow down standing next to Angelus and followed Buffy into the shop again.

"Hey Buff." Xander greeted Buffy.

"So um…Buffy you haven't actually told us why Angel and…whoever are here." Giles took of his glasses.

"Whoever has a name." Connor scoffed. Angelus gripped his shoulder. Angelus' hand slipped into Buffy's squeezing in support.

"Right um…guys this is Connor…he's Angel's son." The group stared at her.

"How'd…I thought vampires can't have children especially ones with a cursed soul that could go away when having sex." Willow stared at Angelus confused.

"That's great but why is he here?" Riley asked giving Angelus deaths stare. "We don't need anymore problems and by the looks of it, that boy is a problem just waiting to explode." Buffy's eyes angrily shot up at Riley.

"Don't you dare talk to my son that way." Buffy's voice was low and dangerous.

"You're what?" Riley said. Buffy took another breath calming herself.

"Connor's…is my - our," she squeezed Angelus hand.

"Son…he was conceived on a day when Angel was human…"

"What? When?" Willow asked leaning forward. Buffy looked up at Angelus for the answer.

"Eleven months ago."

"You cheated on me?" Riley gazed at Buffy heartbroken.

"No this was before we were together…"

"How would you know? You didn't even know when you had sex with that – that thing!"

"Riley." Buffy tried to stay calm and even tempered.

"God I can't even look at you! You slut!" Angelus took Riley by the neck pinning him against the wall rattling the shop changing into his demonic face in lightening speed growling angrily in an animalistic way.

"Shut up you little fuck! You listen here boy, I have no problem killing you right now but personally I would rather torture you…I don't know but something about you screaming and begging for mercy makes me tingly inside." Angelus tightens his grip on Riley's neck.

"Your lucky Buff would have a problem with that because the whole being the hero thing. Believe me when I say if you _ever_ talk to her that way again…I will find you and snap your neck without a second thought because I don't have a problem with you dead. Do I make myself clear?" Angelus let go of Riley's neck stepping back observing the boy gasping for air. He turned than quickly turned back to Riley.

"Don't piss off my boy he doesn't like you." Angelus took Buffy into his arms and kissed her hair smirking at Riley watching them. Angelus changed back into his human disguise.

"I know this is a lot to take in but there's something else." Buffy looked up Angelus who still had a protective arm around Buffy stomach. "Angel lost his soul." Giles looked at them wide-eyed.

"Angelus."

"Rupert." Angelus smiled darkly.

"Get the stakes Buffy step away from him." Giles ordered.

"No, Angelus wont hurt me…or Connor, we're family." Buffy stepped out Angelus' arms moving to Giles and the gang around the table. "Listen, I know you don't like this, I know you want to kill him and you have every right. But I'm asking you please don't."

"Buffy are you listening to yourself?" Xander sneered. "Angel is a demon he needs to be killed."

"He's right Buffy a vampire needs to go back to hell." Riley tried to reason. Angelus scoffed.

"Been there, done that and they don't even have cable." Riley reached for a crossbow sitting on the table. Aiming at Angelus Buffy stepped in between his aim.

"Put. The. Crossbow. Down Riley."

"I have no problem killing the evil bastered."

"My, Buff your boy has a death wish."

"Angel shut up." Connor chuckled at his parents bicker.

"Buffy stop this nonsense Angelus needs to be killed why can you ever see that?" Giles raised his voice angrily.

"Because I need him!" Buffy stared at Giles with glistening tears threatening to spill from her green eyes. "Giles _I_ need him." she said softly in a whisper.

"He's not Angel!" Xander shouted at Buffy.

"Yes he is! Angel and Angelus are one in the same. They are the same person who loves me."

"He's a goddamn monster he's not a person Buffy! He doesn't love anything!" Xander waved his arms frustrated.

"I love her." Angelus caught Xander's confused eyes.

"Did you love her when you're were oh say torturing her?"

"Yes." Xander stared at him.

"You have a hell of a funny way of showing it." Angelus smiled at Xander taking the stake from the table fiddling it in his hands.

"I didn't like how Buff made me feel at first all human and loved its, unnatural for a demon, especially of one with my reputation. But after hours of brooding I finally came to terms with my…fuzzy feelings. I had no intention of killing Buffy but Jenny and all the other 'victims'," Angelus air quoted. "Was a way to show my affection for her. They hurt her so I did what any man would do for the woman he loves. I protected her from those who hurt her."

"Jenny?" Giles whispered in question. Angelus ignored the old man.

"I don't blame anyone for just thinking I was out to get Buffy because in my fuck'd up mind I was showing her that I love her."

Angelus moved standing in front of Buffy lacing his hand through her hair. "Soul or soulless it's always about you. That's the whole point." Angelus smiled adoringly at Buffy and kissed her forehead. The gang watched with awe and suspicion. Willow laid her chin on her palm watching the couple intently while Xander, Giles and Riley watched them in disgust.

"What was the rest of your plans destroying the world?" Xander asked Angelus never took his eyes off of Buffy when he answered.

"I got bored."

"So what now?" Anya asked standing behind Tara. She looked around for an answer. Buffy thought and opened her mouth to speak "We just…"

"Act like nothings happened? No thank you. I can not keep looking over my shoulder if the prick and his shit son will attack me." Buffy's arm flew contacting with Riley's cheek sending him across the room. His body cracked the wall.

"Don't forget that you are talking about _my_ son Riley." Her voice was dark and dangerous. Buffy calmed and faced the gang. "We still have Glory to think about. Have we found anything out what she is or anything?" Buffy placed her finger tips on top of the table. Giles sat down taking off his glasses.

"No, it's all drawing back to the beginning."

"Where's her hang outs, minions…" Giles looked up at Angelus surprised.

"Are – are you helping us?" Angelus smiled stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"It's almost as if we're family ain't it father in-law." Giles kept his gaze on Angelus for a few moments.

"Very distant family." Giles looked at Buffy. Buffy silently thanked him.

"Crypts or clubs might fit every evil beings hang out location." Xander said.

"Except for Angel of course he likes to hang out in the woods outside people's houses."

"No only Buff's."

"But you where in the woods." Xander attempted to please Buffy by sort of accepting a joke.

"Xander what the hell are you doing?" Xander's attention went to Riley who stood in the center of the shop with a large bruise on him cheek. "Why are you…I thought you wanted to kill the vampire?"

"Yeah, I do a lot. But my friendship with Buffy is more important then my hatred for a demon. As long as he doesn't try to kill me or my friends than I'm standing behind Buffy just like I always have and always will do." He looked at Buffy and smiled wearily.

"I can't believe this…Buffy."

"Go home Riley." Buffy grew very impatient.

"No! Buffy we have to kill the _vampire_! I thought you're _the_ slayer!"

"Riley." She tried again.

"You call your self a slayer, what kind a slayer fucks a vampire and has an evil spun? Huh? He's evil Buffy and they have to die!" Riley reached for a crossbow. Buffy kicked the weapon out of Riley's hands and pushed him back into a wall.

"Don't you dare judge me Riley Finn. I've heard enough, I get that you're angry and you don't understand but this is _my _life. I love Angel soul or soulless. And now I have a son one that I didn't know existed forty-eight hours ago."

Buffy looked at Riley her eyes glassy filled with unexpressed emotion dropping her hand. "My mothers in the hospital Riley and I don't know if she's going to live or die. And it _scares_ me to death. I need Angel because he makes my monsters go away and–" Buffy was interrupted by her cell phone ringing sniffling before she spoke.

"Hello?" Buffy turned for semi privacy. The shop was silent waiting for Buffy. She hung up the phone facing the group again.

"That was the hospital, moms done with the tests. I can see her now. I – I have to go." Buffy went for her coat.

"Of course Buffy give her our wishes and we'll keep researching." Giles said.

"I'm coming with you." Riley stood next to her.

"No Riley. Just, go home." She began to walk towards the door. "Angel, Connor you coming?" Connor raced to his mother Angelus fixed his coat and smiled at Riley coyly as he walked past.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hi um…I'm looking for Joyce Summers room." Buffy said leaning over the counter. "Are all of you going to see her?" the young secretary asked smiling seductively at Angelus and Connor. "Yes."

"What is your relationship with Ms Summers?"

"I'm her daughter Buffy and there with me."

"Oh. Hi." the girl waved her fingers. Buffy rolled her eyes. "Lay your eyes somewhere else or I'll get very cranky." Buffy threaten.

"Pff whatever." The girl gave Buffy directions to the room. Before exiting from the desk Buffy took Angelus hand and turned to the girl.

"Besides my men are way out of your league sweetie." Angelus smiled and kissed Buffy's ear and walked with her Connor laughed following behind.

"Bitch." The girl mumbled.

"I heard that!" Buffy said from down the hall.

"A-124 there it is." Buffy entered the room. Joyce was lying in the bed she opened her eyes seeing Buffy, Angelus and Connor. "Buffy sweetie."

"Hi mom." Buffy kissed her cheek. "Angel what are you doing here?" Angelus smiled sincerely. "I needed to see Buffy."

"And who are you?" Joyce looked at Connor. Buffy took her hand. "That's Connor Angel's son."

"Oh?"

"Connor is also my son." Joyce's eyes widen. "You're what?"

"Its an extremely long story in which I will tell you later all you need to know right now is Angel and Connor came for me and we're here to see you. How you feeling?"

"Fine better than a couple days ago." Buffy moved Joyce's hair away from her forehead. There was a knock at the door. "Miss Summers may I speak with you outside please." Buffy nodded. "Of course Angel." Angelus followed Buffy out with the doctor.

"Um…so Connor how old are you?"

"Seventeen grandma. Is it okay if I call you that?"

"Of course it is…come here." Joyce patted a place next to her. Connor sat down taking her hand. "Tell me about yourself Connor." Connor smiled.

"How is she?" Buffy crossed her arms protectively around her body. "Well, during our test we found a shadow just in time tomorrow we plan on taking it out." Buffy's eyes ventured away from the doctors. "After the operation we will continue monitoring her…"

"That'll be all." Angelus interrupted. The doctor stopped and nodded.

"Yes, I will come back when there's something else." Angelus agreed in Buffy's place. Angelus stepped behind Buffy holding her shoulders. Buffy sniffled quickly turning into a sob she turned into Angelus' arms crying into his chest. With any other person Angelus would be greatly amused by grieving but this is Buffy and it angered him that she was hurting. _Whoever did this will pay._ Angelus vowed to himself.

Angelus and Buffy soon entered Joyce's room again. They stopped at the door and watched Joyce laugh with Connor holding each other's hand. "Hey." Buffy said breaking up the Kodak moment.

"Hi honey is everything alright?"

"Act…it will be. You two having fun?"

"Oh yes, Buffy, Angel you have a wonderful son and I have a wonderful grandson." Joyce's hand skimmed across Connors cheek. Angelus kissed the back of Buffy's hair sitting in the empty chair pulling her onto his lap wrapping his arms around her waist protectively.

Riley entered the hospital. "Joyce Summers room please." he requested.

"That way." the nurse pointed.

Riley went down that direction. He stood outside the agape door; he opened it a little wider seeing Connor lying in Joyce's arms holding her tight. His attention moved to Buffy and Angelus. Buffy's head was placed in the crook of his neck Angelus smoothed his hand along her hip stealing a kiss from her. Buffy looked at him and smiled sleepily than kissed him again. Riley backed away from the room. _That should be me._ Riley headed out of the hospitals formulating a revenge plan against Angelus and his evil thrall over Buffy.

Five hours passed since Buffy, Angelus and Connor arrived to the hospital Buffy stirred awake after Angelus' soft shakes. "Wake up my love." He whispered into her ear.

"Mmm…" she moved her head from the comfort of the nape of Angelus' neck. Buffy opened her eyes focusing on Angelus he smiled down at her. "How long?"

"Five hours." Buffy nodded and sat up looking over to Joyce and Connor. Buffy wrapped her arms around Angelus' neck tugging him close watching Joyce and Connor sleep side by side. "Perfect." she mumbled.

"Perfect." Angelus repeated gazing at Buffy admiring her beauty.

"I don't like this." Xander paced the Magic Box floors.

"What?" Anya sat next to Willow.

"This whole situation."

"Everything does make sense now that Angelus told us his actual intentions." Willow said watching Xander.

"That doesn't explain why Angelus murdered innocent people teenagers and Miss Calendar." Xander argued.

"No it doesn't." Giles said from the corner purring his tea. "Well who were some of the people he killed and there relation towards Buffy."

"J.D. Preston, Kurt Ambilgan, Stacy McMurphy, Janet Smithson, Jenny Calendar…" Xander spitted some names.

"Okay what were their relation towards Buffy?" Willow thought.

"Stacy and Janet I know were bitches to Buff and J.D. and Kurt…"

"Tired to look up her skirt." Willow finished.

"In essence they where 'hurting' Buffy." Tara filled. Willow nodded in agreement.

"How about Miss Calendar?" Anya asked.

"Jenny never told Buffy who she was or the curse and that ultimately hurt Buffy." Giles said moving towards the group.

"Yeah, but she was helping." Xander said.

"Until it was too late in Angelus' eyes it seems he's the one strike and your out of there type of guy." Willow said.

"How does he know all of this who to kill because of what they've done?" Xander asked sitting at the table. "Stalks, Angelus stalked Buffy where ever she went whether in the sun at school or in the trees at night. He's completely obsessed with her."

"You make it sound like a bad thing Willow." Angelus said entering the Magic Box.

"Where's Buffy?" Giles asked Angelus as he moved to the counter.

"Picking Dawn up from school or her friends I'm not to sure. So you'll be stuck with me for all of five, ten give or take minutes. Did anything else pop up in your findings?" Angelus looked up at Giles.

"No I contacted the Council and they are looking into it."

"Good."

"Why are you doing this?" Xander asked bluntly. Angelus looked over at him.

"Because I promised her I would protect her and Dawn and its difficult to do that if I don't know what the hell I'm fighting."

"Why else?" Xander followed up his question. "It breaks my heart to see her like this, she's been to hell and back and riding down it again…she needs to be protected this time she deserves it."

"Do you love her?" Willow gazed at Angelus curiously.

"With all of my undead heart, she's everything to me; she's given me so much purpose, love, humanity and a child. She deserves the world and I plan on giving it to her. So Willow yes I love her." Willow smiled softly. Buffy came down from the door and wrapped her arms around Angelus' neck and kissed his shoulder.

"I love you too." she whispered against his shirt. Angelus buried his nose in her hair engraving her scent into his mind. The phone rang suddenly Giles stood picking up the phone.

"Hello? Wesley…" Buffy and Angelus broke apart slightly looking over at Giles. "Yes…no not that I know of…yes I will keep and eyes out…I will warn Buffy, thank you…I will call you with anything I hear bye now." Giles hung up the phone and looked at Angelus and Buffy.

"You escaped?" Giles looked at Angelus. Angelus shrugged.

"She helped." he pointed at Buffy. Buffy stepped away from him.

"I helped? How the hell did I help?" Connor and Dawn sat back and giggled at their bickering display.

"You did too you said, 'tell Wesley whatever he's wants, get out of this cage kill the Beast and come to me.' and I said, 'done' and here I am."

"I didn't think you'd actually do it I was pretty sure you were going to blow me off like you've always done!" Willow and Tara giggled along with the fight.

"Of course I'd come baby! I killed the Beast like you asked and here I am I just brought Connor along for the ride!" Angelus was getting angry with the small blonde.

"I still did not help you escape that you did on your own mister."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"God are you twelve?" Buffy through her hands up in frustration. The paused for a moment finally noticing the laughter around them Giles and Xander where even laughing at them.

"What?" Angelus snapped.

"It's just…you two act like an old married couple which is funny because your not." Xander laughed a little more.

"Technically we are." the room fell slight.

"What?" Buffy looked at Angelus.

"We've married for about four years now."

"I-I don't remember a wedding." Angelus went into his shirt pulling out a necklace. He unhooked clasp pulling a small ring from the chain.

"I've been caring this around my neck since I came back. I found it in the mansion cleaning one day and I didn't give it back because I didn't think you wanted it back. The point being, the day I placed this ring on your finger was the day I married you. According to my people we've been married for about five years." he placed the Claddagh ring on her left hand ring finger the heart facing inward.

"See I never took mine off because to me we're married." Angelus raised his left hand showing his ring on his ring finger.

"I love you." Buffy moved into him kissing him deeply a tear escaped from the corner of her eye but it was unnoticed.

"My love." Angelus whispered.

"Aw isn't that sweet the slayer and her prince. And I'm gonna kill him and your going to watch." The blonde steeped onto the shop floor facing Buffy. Buffy tensed moving in front of the blonde.

"You shouldn't have come here." Buffy said crossing her arms over her chest. The blonde smiled.

"Well you have something I want the key." Buffy didn't flinch away from the blondes stare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The blonde smiled. "Then I will kill your prince charming." Angelus laughed at her threat. "Are you laughing at me?" Angelus met her eyes.

"Yeah, you're just... so funny."

"Shut up!" the blonde ordered. Angelus pushed himself off of the counter and seductively moved to the blonde circling her predator like.

"What's your name?" Angelus whispered.

"Glory." Angelus looked up at her and smirked turning away from her.

"Whatever you want the slayer doesn't have it, so leave." Angelus went back to his pervious area he occupied before. Glory placed her hands on her hips and stomped her stiletto insulted.

"Excuse me?" Angelus looked over his shoulder and smirked darkly.

"You can not be ordering me around; I will squash you into pieces…" Angelus laughed again.

"God lady you crack me up." unexpectedly Angelus pushed himself off of the counter pinning Glory against the wall grasping her throat. "There's nothing for you here lady. Leave my slayer alone." Glory looked up at Angelus and smiled.

"Your pretty sweet on her aren't you handsome?" Angelus stepped away from her and towards Buffy who was still on guard.

"What can I say…l like my women with power." he stood behind Buffy.

"Fine I will leave but don't you think I will not come back…I will take your honey and rip him into pieces slayer I want my key and I know you have it." with that Glory turned and stormed off out of the shop.

"Dawn, Connor get your things we're leaving." the teenagers did as they where told they waited by the shop door for Buffy and Angelus.

"Are you sure you should go back there?" Giles asked the slayer. Buffy thought for a moment before answering.

"Your right…Angel."

"I still have the mansion, its hidden well the bitch will have a difficult time finding it." the slayer nodded in agreement.

"Okay but, first we'll stop at my house for close and such, call my cell if there's anything." Giles agreed.

"Come on." Buffy said moving to the door.

"What's happening?" Connor asked his mother Angelus grabbed his shoulder.

"We'll tell you on the way let's go." they walked out the door to the black Plymouth

The Plymouth pulled into the mansion garage just as the sun was beginning to rise. "So everything is settled then?" Buffy said entering the mansion.

"Yea,"

"Yes, mom." Dawn and Connor said in unison. Buffy turned to face ahead and immediately stopped in her tracks when she entered the living room of the mansion.

"It's furnished, why is it still furnished?" the slayer asked. Angelus wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Of course, I had an idea I wasn't leaving anytime soon plus I want to live here with you and our son... and Dawn." Angelus kissed her neck. Buffy leaned back against the vampire's chest.

"So considerate." She looked up at Angelus. "Hey what happened to the Scrounger? He still in there?" Angelus couldn't help but smile at his slayer.

"Can't you guys wait until I don't know I'm out of the room before you start making out?" Connor asked rolling his eyes at his parents.

"Mmm we need to think, Glory will be making her next move soon and we…have to be…beat her to it." Buffy closed her eyes while Angelus kissed down her neck. The couple laid on the master bed recovering for their extreme night of passion.

"Mmm hmm, we'll get right on that." Angelus reached her lips once again.

"I love you." The slayer said. Angelus looked up at her.

"What?"

"Do you love the soul me or me, me."

"Me, me?"

"As in…demon me." Buffy looked into his eyes and for the first time she saw hope in his black orbs.

"All of you, demon you, soul you. Everything that you are I love. I love you Liam." Angelus smiled she used his given name something she has never done it didn't bother him one bit. Angelus kissed her deeply. His kiss showed her his deep love for the petite blonde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Two Months Later…_

It's been two months since Angelus and Connor arrived into Buffy's life. Angelus still had no soul but the gang stopped noticing after awhile. Things for Buffy turned terrible over night Glory and her minions kidnapped Dawn. It took mind travel to snap Buffy out of her guilt. The scoobie gang located themselves at the Magic Box sitting around the circled table.

The back door opened Buffy entered the shop. "Something goin' on out back?" Xander looked at Buffy.

"Vampire."

"Oh."

Buffy walked past Angelus and Connor she stared straight at Giles. "Anything?" Giles looked up from his books at the young slayer.

"Nothing you want to hear. The ritual is, uh..."

"Explain it again." Buffy crossed her arms.

"There's nothing new to–"

"Go through it again." The gang looked towards Buffy nervously. Angelus smirked enjoying the feel of fear from the room. The shop fell silent.

"I have places to be!" Tara suddenly yelled than curled up on the chair.

"Why blood? Why Dawn's blood? I mean, why couldn't it be like a, a lymph ritual?" Xander asked.

"Because it's always blood." Angelus said leaning against the shelf.

"We're not actually discussing dinner right now." Xander s hot back the vampire. Angelus smiled and stood.

"Blood is life, Xand. Why do you think we eat it? It keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you whole. Makes you other than dead. Of course it's her blood." Angelus moved near Buffy.

"Pretty simple math here. We stop Glory before she can start the ritual. We still have a couple of hours, right?" Buffy thought out loud she folded her arms over her chest.

"If my calculations are right. But Buffy-" Giles spoke in a calm voice.

"I don't wanna hear it." Buffy turned away facing Angelus.

"I understand that-" Giles tried again. Buffy whirled back to him interrupting the watcher.

"No! No, you don't understand. We are not talking about this." The slayer argued.

"Yes, we bloody well are!" Giles jumped from the table and yelled. Angelus growled at the old man, Connor protectively stood near his mother.

Giles took a long breath. "If Glory begins the ritual ... if we can't stop her..."

"Come on. Say it. We're bloody well talking about this. Tell me to kill my sister." The slayer challenged.

"She's not your sister." Giles whispered.

"No. She's not. She's more than that. She's me. The monks made her out of me. I hold her...and I feel closer to her than...It's not just the memories they built. It's physical. Dawn...is a part of me. The only part that I-" Angelus placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Shh…everything will be okay my love." The vampire kissed her hair. He felt her relax from his touch.

"If the ritual starts, then every living creature in this and every other dimension imaginable will suffer unbearable torment and death...including Dawn." Giles continued.

"Then the last thing she'll see is me protecting her." Buffy's voice was dark and determined.

"You'll fail. You'll die. We all will." Giles turned away from the table.

Buffy stayed felt herself go into Angelus' arms while Anya and the rest of the gang thought outside of the box.

"Big day!" Tara squeaked taking Buffy out of her thoughts.

Angelus and Connor followed Buffy back to the Summers' House they entered. "Get weapons." Angelus directed his boy. Buffy went up the stairs and Angelus went with her. Entering the bedroom Buffy took out her small duffle bag throwing a white sweater and grey slacks. She placed and envelope on her desk than looked to Angelus, "Ready?" she asked and Angelus nodded.

Before Buffy made it outside the door Angelus caught her arm. "Buff wait," she looked up at him. He stared at her for a moment trying to say the words.

"I love you." Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too." She looked up at him and he kissed her. The kiss broke away Angelus reached for her hand and duffle bag walking with her down the stairs.

"Connor we're leaving." Angelus said. Connor came from the living room with a duffle bag over his shoulder following his parents out the door.

"Hey, wow, the Slayer's a robot. Did everybody else know the Slayer was a robot?" Glory smiled in triumph.

"Glory?" a voice said from behind the god. "You're not the brightest god in the heavens, are you?" Buffy hit the god with Olaf's hammer sending the blonde flying into the air. The slayer looked back at her lover and son.

"Go! We'll handle things down here!" Connor yelled to his mother.

Buffy began her journey climbing the metal tower. "Buffy! I'm up here!" Buffy looked up towards the screaming voice and climbed higher up the poles.

"Oh no you don't." Glory jumped to her feet chasing after the slayer.

"Buffy look out!" Giles called to her. Buffy turning and hit Glory's face with the hammer. She quickly went up another pole. Glory grabbed the slayers ankle causing her to slip down. Buffy retrieved her ankle and kicked the god in the face. Glory jumped taking a hold of Buffy's waist causing them to both go off balance and fall two stories to the ground.

Buffy jumped up taking her hammer with her and began to hit Glory's face. Buffy looked down at the bloody and beaten face. "You're just a mortal. You couldn't understand my pain."

"Then I'll have to settle for causing it." Buffy continued to hit the god again.

"You can't kill me." she coughed blood.

"No…but my arm's not even tired yet." Buffy heft the hammer and slammed it down to the gods face.

Glory looked up at Buffy on the verge of tears. "Stop it."

"You're a god, make it stop." Buffy slammed the hammer down to her face. Glory suddenly morphed into Ben.

"I'm sorry." Ben coughed his blood. Buffy stared down at him.

"Tell her it's over. She missed her shot…she goes. She ever, ever comes near me and mine again…"

"We won't…I swear." Buffy dropped her hammer running back up the tower.

Ben laid there pained and broken. "I guess we're stuck with each other, huh baby?" right then Angelus kneeled besides Ben overseeing his injuries titling his head to the side slightly.

"Can you move?" Angelus' voice reflected sincerity.

"Need a…a minute. She could have killed me." Ben gulped his blood into his throat.

"No she couldn't. Never. And sooner or later Glory will re-emerge, and...make Buffy pay for that mercy. And the world with her. Buffy even knows that...and still she couldn't take a human life. She's a hero. She's not like us."

"Us?" Angelus suddenly reaches down and puts his hand over Ben's nose and mouth, holding them shut. Ben struggled weakly as the vampire keeps him still. Angelus kept a calm expression but his enjoyment floated in his eyes as he watched Ben slip away. "Night, night Benny." Angelus smiled admiring the bloody still body.

"Dawn." Buffy reached the top seeing her sister tied near the end of the walkway.

"Buffy!" A small white haired man turned and smiled at the sight of the slayer.

"This should me interesting." Without a moment of pause Buffy walked past the man pushing him over the edge falling down to his death. Buffy moves to her sister untying the ropes.

"Here."

"Buffy, it hurts." She leaned against Buffy. The blood from Dawn's feet fell from the tower and began to create a small bright light.

"I got it. Come here. You're going to be okay." Dawn looked back at the bright light.

Dawn suddenly stopped "Go!" Buffy yelled to her.

"Buffy it started." They looked back to see a bright portal. "I'm sorry." Dawn tearfully said to her sister.

"It doesn't matter." Dawn tried to make a run past Buffy to the portal. Buffy caught the girl pushing her back.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to jump. The energy."

"It'll kill you." Dawn tried not to shed her tears.

"I know. Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it."

"No." the tower began to shake from under them causing them to regain their balance.

"I have to. Look at what's happening." Buffy looked behind her at the bright light than she turned back to Dawn.

"Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop." Buffy stared at her sister in anguish. "You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood." Buffy thought deeply for a moment.

_"She's me. The monks made her out of me"_

_ "Death is your gift." _

Those words ghostly whispered in the slayers head. She blinks her eyes in realization and focuses her them on Dawn. Buffy looks over her shoulder to an early sunrise peace suddenly soothed her. Buffy looks back to Dawn, her sister's eyes are wide shaking her head.

"Buffy … no!"

"Dawnie, I have to."

"No!"

"Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen." Buffy began to softly speak to her sobbing sister. Buffy gently stroked Dawn's face brushing her tears away than kissed her cheek. Dawn continued to cry. The slayer turns away running off of the platform into the portal. Buffy floated in the portal with expressions of pain and soon she was motionless as the portal disappeared leaving the slayers body on a pile of crates.

Connor slowly moved to the body laying there tears burst out of his eyes when he recognized his mother. Angelus ran past him to his motionless wife.

"Buff … Buffy? Come on baby … Buffy!" Angelus shook his wife. But she didn't move her eyes where closed as if she was asleep. "Wake up my love, please don't leave me." Angelus pleaded crying into her white sweater.

Xander carried a wounded Anya in his arms as watched the display, his face was sadden Anya rested her head on his shoulder. Willow stumbled in Tara's arms crying heavily. Giles stood behind them tears moist his cheeks. Dawn came down the stairs Connor ran to her hugging her sobbing on each others shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been two days since the defeat of Glory. The world had been saved once again it made the gang numb to think about they sat around the Magic Box in silence staring out into nothing. _She's gone, Buffy was gone forever._ The front door bell rang open a bit of hope sparked through the gang but where soon disappointed that it was another costumer and not their hero. "I can't feel anything." Willow croaked a whisper. Xander nodded slightly trying to keep his emotions in check. The front door opened again familiar visitors stormed into the shop.

"Where the hell is he?" a woman's voice demanded. Xander and Willow looked up to see Cordelia standing there behind her was Wesley and two unfamiliar people a woman and a bald black man.

"Where is who Cordelia?" Giles came from behind the counter.

"Do not play dumb with me you who the hell I'm talking about, where is Angelus?" Giles knew exactly where the vampire was but chose to not say anything. Cordelia began to lose her patients.

"Willow where is he, watcher isn't going to tell me! I want to know!"

"He's with his dead wife!" Xander jumped up and shouted at the commanding brunette. Cordelia stepped back appalled.

"What do you mean wife?" Wesley came forth from the background and looked to Giles. Giles took off his glasses cleaned them and looked at the group sadden.

"As you know we just saved the world from a god called Glory. Her plan was to open a portal back to hell with Dawn's blood. Buffy got to her in time to save her sister but the portal needed to be closed. Buffy sacrificed herself, and it killed her in the process. Angelus has been at the morgue for two days since Buffy's death. He refuses to say goodbye to his wife. Connor their son is in the back training room with Dawn they haven't spoken in two days."

"Good lord." Wesley looked away. Cordelia's hand went to her mouth tears streamed down her cheeks.

"She's gone?" Giles nodded sadly.

"She can't be gone … who will protect us?" Xander quickly went to her taking Cordelia into his arms as she cried into his shoulder. Cordelia always showed her dislike for the slayer but Buffy was always her hero. Right then Angelus entered from the basement access he looked at the people around him. The vampires eyes where red and puffed he didn't say a word and went straight into the back training room closing the doors behind him.

Angelus stood at the door, Connor and Dawn sat in the couch against the wall staring at the ground. Angelus moved to them sitting in between the pair also staring at the ground. Dawn burst out into a sob Angelus wrapped his arms around the girl holding her close kissing her hair. Even as the soulless vampire killer he showed sympathy towards the young girl only because she was apart of Buffy. Angelus looked to his other side at Connor who began to breathe in heavily Angelus wrapped his other arm around his son as Connor let out his tears against Angelus' leather coat. "I'm right here … everything is going to be okay …" Angelus whispered soothing words for the young teens and himself refusing to break down in front of his son and sister in – law again or from before when he was at the morgue.

Night fall came the priest stood next to the gravestone speaking the words of the book he was holding. Dawn, Connor and Angelus stood the closest near the coffin. The Angel Investigation team and the scoobie gang stood behind the small family the women quietly sobbed watching the scene as the men stared at the coffin in sadness. The grave diggers began to shovel bury the coffin into the ground. Dawn turned her head into Angelus' shoulder; Angelus and Connor continue to stare at the coffin.

When the ceremony was through Dawn and Connor hugged the gang and turned to Angelus how did not move from his place near the fresh grave. Dawn gently tapped on the vampire's arm. "Angel? Is it okay if Connor and I go to Willow's and Tara's now?" there was a long silence.

"Be safe." Angelus didn't look at the teens.

Soon they where gone and he was left alone with the grave in the cemetery. He went to the gravestone bending his knees to the level of the stone. He traced his finger tips over Buffy's name. Angelus stood taking out a single red rose placing it on top of the gravestone. He sat on leaning against the side of the gravestone. He went inside his leather coat pocket taking out the envelope Buffy left for him. On the white envelope his name was written that was distinctly Buffy's hand writing. He traced the letters before he carefully opened the envelope.

_My Angel,_

_If you're reading this letter you know I didn't make it. I want you to know I love you. I will always love you, all of you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends, my sister and our son. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Angel, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me. _

_Always yours,_

_Buffy _

A single tear streamed down the vampire's face he folded the letter tucking it back into his jacket pocket. His remorse quickly turned to anger. Anger of his human feelings, his love, her death. Angelus stood trying desperately to control his anger he threaded his fingers violently into his hair losing his control. A bleach blonde man in a long black leather trench coat approached the angry vampire putting his hand on his grandsires shoulder. Angelus turned suddenly looking at the man. After a few moments Angelus' brows began to quiver. "Angelus?"

"She's gone, she's really gone."

"About time the slayer's dead." A new voice came from behind Angelus. Angelus turned very angry and attacked the vampire.

"You fucking take that back! That is my wife you speak about!" Angelus whaled on the vamp throwing him around before chocking him pinning him against the tree trunk. Angelus' hold tightened and tightened with his growing rage before the vampire combusted into ashes. Angelus stared at the ground for a second before he stalked off into the darkened cemetery leaving the British vampire by himself.

Angelus entered the empty Summers house he took off his coat placing it on the hanger near the door before going up the stairs into Buffy's bedroom. He trailed his finger tips along the wall, desk, the chair and finally the night stand. He took the picture frame on the stand taking a closer look at it. It was of Connor, himself and Buffy in each others arms. He and Connor were laughing looking down at Buffy who smiled at the camera. What Angelus wouldn't give to see her smile like that again. Angelus placed the picture frame down and went to his slayers closet he closed his eyes taking a deep breath reminiscing on her sent that still lingered in the closet and around the room. Angelus laid on the bed clutching the pillow closing his eyes wishing when he awakes the following day that Buffy would be here and this will all be his terrible nightmare. But that was only a wish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The following weeks dragged, Angelus avoided all people except for Connor and Dawn. Willow and Tara sat in the Magic Box watching Dawn writing her homework. Giles came from the back room and leaned against the door frame watching the young girl. Willow noticed him and went towards him. "Has she spoken yet?"

Willow shook her head. "No. Neither has Connor, he's locked himself in the training room for days and Angelus disappeared than Dawns mute." Willow panicked Giles rested his hand on her shoulder.

"I think we should continue with Anya's idea about the robot it will keep the underworld still aware of the slayers existences."

"I just need to tell Dawn first than Connor. It's been the hardest on them." Giles agreed taking off his glasses than cleaned them.

"Yes, losing your last family member and losing your mother. Of course see to that." Giles placed his glasses on and turned away from the red head. Willow went back to the table she signaled Tara. Tara stood and quietly went into the back room.

"Dawnie sweetie, I need to talk to you and Connor it's very important." Dawn finished her homework problem than placed the pencil down and looked up at the witch. The teens eyes where empty and dark tried from the long hours of crying. Connor sat next to Dawn he looked angry like he would snap at any given moment in a fit of rage.

"We have a plan to keep the underworld at bay. Do you remember the Buffybot?" they stared at her blankly. "Okay, um … we plan to revive her and she will act as the slayer so the vampires and demons will know that the slayer is alive and kicking." She tired a smile but it failed to reach her eyes.

"Okay." Dawn said before she picked up her pencil and continued her work. Connor stood and retreated into the training room again. Willow stood and went to Tara.

"That went well." Tara smiled at her weakly.

"Let's go get weapons to slay vampires." The Buffybot smile entering the house. Xander and Willow followed by Anya and Tara into the house. It suddenly dawned on them that Angelus was here and they didn't tell about the bot. They went into the living room to the weapons chest Angelus came from the hall after hearing noises.

Angelus stopped in his tracks and stared at the Buffybot. _Can it be?_ He wondered to himself. The Buffybot turned and smiled widely. "Angel!" she ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck hugging him close she broke away looking at him still smiling.

"You're Angel! You're the big bad vampire that oddly loves me. And I love you, all of you, always your-" The robots words cut him sharply remembering how Buffy the real Buffy always vowed those exact words to him.

"Stop it." Angelus ordered in a low sharp voice. Buffybot looked at him oddly and let go of her grip from around his neck.

"Do you not like me? Am I wrong? Is there something wrong with me?" Angelus looked at her.

"You're not her." with that Angelus stormed out of the house probably to see his son and Dawn. The teens only seemed to talk to Angelus mostly because he was just as devastated as they where.

Four months, three weeks and three days since the slayers death. Willow and the other planned to bring her back from the hell dimension she was in. "Be there at eleven thirty." The others nodded before leaving Xander and Anya's flat.

Willow and Xander entered the Summers home Dawn and Connor where sitting on the couch watching the television. The Buffybot was sitting at the dinning room table staring at the wall blankly. Willow noticed and went to her power switch. _Angelus must have turned her off … too many memories._ Willow thought entering the kitchen finding Angelus sitting at the island counter staring at his glass full of Scotch. "Hey Angel." Willow greeted him. Angelus didn't look up instead he moved away and out of the kitchen.

Angelus sat in the chair across from Connor and Dawn. "What are we watching?" he asked watching the television.

"I don't know." Connor said.

"Channel surfing."

"Angel!" the Buffybot skipped into the living room sitting on Angelus' lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Angelus' face went dark looking away from his ghost. The Buffybot took his face forcing him to looks at her and kissed him. Angelus stood holding the robot in his arms than he suddenly dropped her on the floor and walked away. The robots lips were cold nothing like … _Buffy_. Willow turned away from Tara finding Angelus standing behind her looking emotionless.

"I haven't killed you yet because you were important to Buffy but if that robot comes near me again … I will burn the robot and you will go with it." with that Angelus went back up the stair making his back up to Buffy's bedroom.

"We need her back." Willow turned to Tara. "He's slipping."

Willow, Xander, Anya, and Tara kneeled around the grave. Willow suddenly fell forward griping the grass. "Oh my god." Xander gasped watching his best friend. Xander went to grab Willow but Tara quickly stopped him.

"No, this is what's supposed to happen. W – Willow said this would happen." Gagging noises came from the red head and a snake crawled out of her mouth.

Motor cycles came from the distance the demon bikers circled the scoobies riding out the Urn of Osiris crushed under the tires. "No!" Willow fainted falling to the ground. Xander jumped up to his feet taking the red head into his arms.

"Run!" Anya and Tara separated themselves from Xander and Willow running into the woods.

Xander stopped by a nearside tree. Willow slowly came too. "Willow. Willow are you okay?"

"Did it work?"

"I'm sorry." Willow passed out again.

Meanwhile back at Buffy's grave a little mist washed over the body repair the skin and hair, eyeballs reappear. Buffy wide-eyed gasping for air. She looks around her coffin in extreme fear. The cemetery went quiet when the motorcycles left out and ventured into Sunnydale. A rips up from the ground followed by Buffy pushing herself out from the ground. Struggling to stand on her two feet Buffy turned facing her headstone with her name engraved her eyes went wide in shock. She quickly ran away from the grave site into the streets of Sunnydale.

"I'm going patrolling dad!" Connor called from the foyer holding the doorknob.

"Be safe." Angelus mumbled from the dinning room staring out the window.

Connor slowly walked through the streets looking cautiously around every corner. He lost his balance when something or someone ran into him. He looked up seeing a distraught young woman staring fearfully at him. She slowly backed away and ran. Connor jumped to his feet and following the woman into an ally way without anywhere to go.

"Miss are you o–" Connor stopped mid-sentence when the woman turned. "Buffybot where are you going? Are you broken or something?" Connor moved closer to the robot. Noticing her hands he took them into his. Connor felt her warmth nothing like the robots Connor looked up at the robot again his eyes widen in complete shock.

"Mom?" his eyes turned to glass staring at his mother. He touched her face lightly. "Oh god … mom I thought I lost you …" he took her into his arms hugging her tightly into him.

"I missed you." Buffy blinked in a light confusion and soon realized she opened her mouth but no words came out. Connor took another look at his mother and smiled.

"Come on … I'll take you home to Dawn and dad, you know your family." Buffy stayed silent letting Connor lead her back to her house.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Connor opened the door holding Buffy's hand guiding her into the house. Connor shut the door and Dawn came out. "Great you found the Buffybot; I thought that torture was finally over. I can't stand seeing her face …"

"Dawn, look." Connor showed Buffy fully into Dawn's view. Dawn stared at her and her eyes went wide.

"Buffy? It's really you?" Buffy stared at her blankly. "It's me Buffy, Dawn your sister and that's Connor your son remember?" Buffy never answered. "Buffy?"

"How about you clean her up." Connor suggested.

"Alright." Dawn took her sisters hand guiding her up the stairs and into her bedroom. Angelus came from the shadows holding in his hands Buffy's white sweater that still carried her sent.

"Dawn what are you doing in here?" The vampire demanded. He noticed another presence behind Dawn.

"What the fuck is it doing in here?"

"Angel … it's Buffy." Angelus stared at her moving closer to Buffy. Angelus didn't say anything for a long while unconvinced this was his Buffy until Buffy moved her hands uncomfortably showing her claddagh ring the heart facing inward. Only Angelus' Buffy had that ring he remembered burring her with it on her left hand ring finger.

"Buffy?" Buffy's eyes snapped to Angelus. Familiar with the sound of his voice she stared at him for a long while. Buffy opened her mouth slightly to say something staring at him intently.

"Angel." She said his name breathlessly that made Angelus shutter. He held out his hand touching his fingers against her cheek.

"You're real."

"Angel." Buffy stared at him a small tear slipped down her cheek before Angelus took her into his arms. Angelus smiled at his wife with tears in his eyes pulling her into his arms.

"I've missed you …" Buffy pulled away a little looking up at the vampire. The front door abruptly slammed shut. Buffy jumped looking around.

"What was that?" she said frightened.

"Dawn, Connor, Angelus!" someone called their names. Angelus placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax my love it's only Willow."

"Willow?"

"Your friend. Come on they would like to see you and after I'll clean you up."

"Okay."

Twenty minutes down the stairs with the gang Buffy couldn't take it anymore. Angelus noticed and sent the gang away leaving him, Buffy, Dawn and Connor alone in the house. "It's getting late Dawn, Connor bed. Let's get you cleaned up." Angelus took her hand guiding her to the stairs.

Angelus entered the bedroom from the bathroom running the warm water for Buffy's bath. "I put all of your favorites in the bath and major bubbles the way you like it."

"Thanks." Buffy didn't seem all of that thankful. Angelus kneeled in front of her taking her cut up hands into his own.

"You'll feel better when you relax in the tub come on." Angelus stood taking Buffy with him entering the bathroom. Buffy stood motionless almost unsure what to do. Angelus stood behind her slowly unzipping her dirty black dress. Buffy let it fall around her ankles. Angelus moved into Buffy's view, his hands went to her panties and slowly pulled down to her feet.

"Step out my love." And she did. Buffy moved her hand from his walking to the bathtub slowly sitting down. She closed her eyes feeling the hot water against her skin. Buffy didn't notice how tired she actually was until she opened her eyes focusing on Angelus leaving the bathroom.

"Stay." Angelus turned hearing the slayer.

"What?" he asked.

"Stay." Angelus nodded kneeling besides the tub taking the lufa filling it with suds rubbing it down Buffy's arm trailing down her breast, stomach and down her leg to her foot. He moved touching his forehead against Buffy's closing his eyes. He felt Buffy's wet hand intertwining into his hair pulling him to her lips kissing him fully. Angelus broke the heated kiss staring down at his wife.

"Hurry up; I'll be waiting for you my love." Buffy smiled lazily.

"Okay." With that Angelus stood walking out of the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Half an hour later the bathroom door opened. Angelus looked up from his book watching Buffy enter the bedroom. Buffy went to the window holding her robe to cover her chest from the cool air.

"Buffy, come to bed." With that Buffy turned away from the window to face Angelus. Angelus tilted his head Buffy almost looked nervous standing before him. Angelus placed his book on the nightstand and slid from the bed standing in front of Buffy. He unraveled her robe pushing the clothing down her golden arms to the floor. "Come to bed." He took her hand to the bed.

Buffy curled in his arms resting her head on his naked chest. "Angel?" Angelus looked down to his wife lovingly.

"Yes my love?"

"Is this hell?" she looked up at him with a frown of anguish. Angelus smiled a little.

"It can be I've been to hell as you know. But this place … is your home." he watched her eyes glass over. "I know you weren't in hell," she gazed up at him surprised.

"Come on Buff, you really thought I was as idiotic as your friends to believe that you were in hell. Please, you're Buffy all pure and good. You're an angel, you're my angel. I knew that you weren't in hell; I know you were probably happy where ever you were. But I'm happy that you're here."

"I was in heaven." Buffy sat up followed by Angelus. "At least I think I was. Where ever I was, I was happy, safe and loved. I just knew everyone was okay, I knew that you would protect our family, I just knew not because you care for them but because you loved me enough too. And I was okay with that. Everything here is hard and bright, this is hell." Angelus placed his hand on her back she laid her head against his shoulder.

"You were there."

"What?"

"You where there in heaven, you were with me and we were happy. We would lie in the sun all day and at night we laid on the sand staring at the night sky." She looked at him. Her eyes had a new life in them that were bright green and wide.

"You are my heaven." Angelus kissed her laying her down on her back as they kissed each other deeply. His fingers went to the hem of her tank top pulling it up and over her head revealing her breasts. Buffy helped Angelus move her shorts and panties down her legs; the vampire threw them to the ground besides the bed and quickly ripped off his boxers. Angelus moved fully on top of his wife staring into her eyes completely lost and content. Buffy opened her legs wider spreading them for his entry. Angelus kissed her once more before he slowly entered and stilled himself relishing the warmth she gave him. Angelus slowly began to pump in and out of the blonde. They never closed their eyes as they climaxed. They smiled as their tears spilled down their cheeks.

"I love you." Angelus whispered.

"I love you." Buffy said back to him as she fell into haze once again. Angelus kissed her once more before moving off of her keeping Buffy in his arms.

"Sleep my love; we'll make another day of this tomorrow." He kissed her hair. Buffy soon went to sleep for the first time since she came back to this world she felt happy, safe and loved in the arms of her husband.

Buffy woke panting, sweat dripped down her forehead sitting up with the bed sheet sticking to her chest. Angelus sat up feeling her movements he patted her back soothingly. "What's wrong baby?"

"I – I had a dream …"

"About?" she didn't say anything looking down at her hands. Angelus nodded his head understanding. "It's over baby; this is your home … with me." Buffy turned her head facing Angelus. She slowly leaned in taking his lips lying him back down on the bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It has been three weeks since Buffy's return from the dead and things have been slowly turning back to normal routine from her pervious life. The alarm clock went off Buffy rolled from Angelus' arms to turn off the loud beeping sound. The slayer groaned looking up at the clock with blurry vision _6:30 A.M. why does it have to be so early?_ She whined to herself and slowly sat up from the bed than moved to stand. Buffy looked down at her vampire husband and smiled as he slept; shaking her head out of her thought Buffy went to the bathroom quietly closing the door.

A loud knock sounded at the door Angelus popped his head up from the pillow looking around his surroundings. Buffy came from the bathroom holding the towel around her damp body she cracked the door open to see who it was. "Dawn what do you want?"

"I have school."

"I know I was just getting ready, wake Connor for me please."

"I tried he wont."

"Ok give me a sec." Buffy closed the door quickly changing into sweat pants and Angelus' shirt from the night before.

"Mmm Buff." Angelus' hand went to her ass. Buffy turned to her moaning husband moving his hand.

"Not now I have to wake up our son."

"No."

"Angel."

"Fine." Buffy smiled knowing Angelus was more stubborn than that but he's too tired to care. Buffy went across the hallway into Connor's room. She sat on the bed smoothing her fingers along Connor's brow.

"Wake up my love."

"No." Buffy smiled.

"Yes, you have school. And I want you to graduate and do great things."

"I'm not graduating for another two years."

"All the more reason to start and that begins by getting your sleepy butt out of his bed right now." Buffy stood crossing her arms. Connor didn't budge Buffy rolled her eyes. "If you don't get up I will get your father…" before she could finish her threat Connor bounced out of bed moving to his dresser.

"I'm up. I'm up no getting dad involved in this." Buffy smiled walking out of his room. _Always works. _Buffy smiled to herself as she walked out of Connor's room.

"Buffy!" Angelus yelled from their bedroom. Buffy quietly opened the door finding her husband sitting up. Angelus watched Buffy enter the room he moved his pointer finger.

"Come here." He whispered. Buffy did as told and moved to sit next to the vampire on the side of the bed. Angelus slowly undid her ponytail watching her blonde locks fall around her shoulders. Angelus smiled as he felt himself go hard. Buffy fluttered her lashes at him looking at him with her big green eyes.

"Kiss me." Angelus couldn't take it he needed her touch. Buffy smiled leaning into him taking his lips. A loud knock interrupted the couple. Buffy broke away from her husband standing. Angelus growled at the loss of his mate. Buffy opened the door Connor stood staring at his brown boots.

"Me and Dawn are gonna go see you later."

"Okay honey have a great day." She brushed some of his brown hair away from his eyes. Connor smiled slightly.

"See yea!" Connor turned away from his mother.

"Have a good day boy." Angelus smirked. Buffy closed the door moving back to her husband jumping onto the bed pulling the vampires face into contact with her mouth. Angelus smiled taking a strong hold on his wife. Buffy laughed as he flipped her onto her back to kiss her soundly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

A young male in black uniform walked purposefully across the silver, bright hallway into a conference room. "Here you go sir." The young man handed a manilla folder that read CONFIDENTIAL in big red print. "The subjects statuses are established." The man straightened his posture at attention.

"Very good. You're Dismissed." The upper ranked officer waved his hand for the young man to leave. The officer opened the folder taking out a packet of papers carefully than reached for the phone. "Yes, I need the A. Squad to meet me 2300 hours." The officer hung up the phone and stared bitterly at the picture paper clipped to the files. "Pay backs a bitch."

"So what, you're not going to scold him about this?" Buffy swung her fist contacting with the vampire's jaw pushing him back a couple feet into a tree trunk.

"Buff, he's a big boy…." Angelus sat on a headstone watching Buffy fight the vampire unenthused.

Buffy turned from the tree letting her arms fall to her sides frustrated. "Angel. He can't skip classes and he's technically two."

"All of this worrying is too much for your -"

Buffy moved towards him angrily pointing her index finger "Liam O'Connor don't you dare -" The vampire maneuvered her back into the fight.

"Buff, he's not going to be like you. He's smart -" Angelus closed his eyes immediately regretting his words. Soulless or not, an angry Buffy leads to exile husband to the couch and no sex.

"What?" Buffy kicked the vampire off.

"I didn't mean that. Baby you two are both very smart, but he's book smart…."

"Shut up." Buffy back handed the vampire.

"Slayer!" The vampire hissed full charging her.

"Not now." Buffy stuck out her stake dusting the vamp. "I don't want him to be like me," Buffy moved through the combusting dust. "And his favorite teacher Contemporary American Heroes from Amelia Earhart to Maya Angelou not remembering who he is. He's a person not a non-person."

"Buff." Angelus stood from the headstone reaching out his hand for hers. Suddenly a jolt hit the vampire making him fall to the ground.

"Angel!" Buffy kneeled next to him. "Baby?" Her hand laced through his hair.

"Hey!" A mans voice distracted the Slayer. Buffy turned to the butt of a gun knocking her out. "Take them both." The uniformed men took the arms of the vampire and Slayer, dragging them to their black Hummer at the cemetery gate.

Buffy woke. She immediately shielded her eyes from the blinding white lights. "Ow."

"Buff?" Buffy sat up, rubbing her hands over her face. "Buff." The voice said her name firmly.

"Angel?"

"Yeah." Buffy stood focusing on Angel across the way from her standing near the glass. "Are you okay?"

"Fuzzy…. What happened?"

"Funny you mention that,"

"What?"

"Riley's finally getting his pay back. Fucking prick." Angelus mumbled.

"Riley?"

"Looks like we're at that Initiative place."

"Great." Buffy rolled her eyes and glanced back to Angelus. "It's your fault."

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

"You were the one who insulted him."

"You fucking cheated on him with me, mind you." Angelus said matter of factly.

"Yea, I cheated with _you_. All the more reason to experiment on you." Buffy argued back.

"Will you two shut up!" Riley came into view.

"Piss brain!" Angelus smiled.

"Talk about mature." Buffy rolled her eyes again, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I said -"

"Yea we know, mister powerful. Let us out." Buffy's patients wore dangerously thin.

"No can do Buffy. It's time I show you, I'm the man for you."

"Could you contemplate getting over yourself for a second?" Buffy stood unamused. "Unlock the door."

"Not until I kill him first." Riley pointed to Angelus

"Fuck off." Angelus turned away moving further into his cage.

Buffy took a deep breath. _This is gonna be a long day. _


End file.
